


"anger and abandonment issues"

by orphan_account



Category: She Ra - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Season 5 Spoilers, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically just perfuma and catra chilling and meditating together in a clearing. catra reflects. warning for season 5 spoilers!
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 60





	"anger and abandonment issues"

"now, just take a deep breath in." perfuma's voice was soft and melodic, nearly floating through catra's head.

they were sitting together in their usual clearing. it was quiet and soft, the air fresh and slightly sweet.

breathing in through her nose, the cat tried to separate herself from the space around her. they had done this so many times, but she was still getting the hang of it. meditation was relaxing, and catra had to give credit to perfuma, it did help her.

even though she was back home, happy enough with adora, all her problems hadn't gone away.

she had gotten better. so much better, but it still wasn't....easy. at all. but she had taken perfuma up on her offer to "help her with her anger and abandonment issues", as the blonde haired princess had put it.

blunt, but honest.

meditating with the other girl gave her time to reflect. for a while she had just sat and scowled, not having much faith in any of perfuma's exercises. but eventually, after a lot of patience on the other's part, she gave in. it was nice to have some peace and quiet where she could sit with her thoughts and come to terms with herself. flying around the galaxy spreading magic to the cosmos was fun, especially with her girlfriend, but it was tiring.

even more so when she still felt guilty around a lot of the people she spent her time with.

catra knew she had affected most of them badly at some point. it made her squirm at how easily they had forgiven her, even if it took a bit to get everybody to really trust her. 

just thinking of some of her past actions made her upset. it was easy to feel like nobody truly wanted her, like it was all an act.

one time, when she spent too many days locked up in her room, perfuma came by and offered to sit with her.

she'd be doing this for a while since. it was basically a part of her routine. go to their spot about once a week, talk if she needed to, breathe, and relax. catra could even say she had grown close to perfuma.

even if the princess could be...eccentric, she was kind, and accepting. she never treated catra like her problems were weird, or wrong.

over time there was less negative to talk about, and just more daily happenings. something funny glimmer did, a new cool spot she had found, or just whatever had happened during the day.

but it wasn't what they talked about that was important to catra. it was that perfuma was always there when she needed her.

a twig snapping nearby made catra's eyes snap open. her tail twitched as she looked over her shoulder, and saw adora.

her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail as always, a flew loose strands waving in etheria's seemingly ever present breeze. she offered an awkward smile and wave.

"hi catra! oh, and hi, perfuma."

catra grinned, flicking her ear. perfuma singsonged a hello back, not opening her eyes or moving from her position, back still turned to adora.

"lunch is ready, if you guys are all set." the blonde told them. catra stood up, stretching for a moment before walking over to her partner's side. the flower princess simply nodded. "you guys go ahead, i'll catch up. oh, and great job today, catra!"

catra smiled, her ears flattening down in embarrassment. adora elbowed her in the side playfully (making her yelp) before kissing her on the cheek.

"see, you're getting better every day. hey, how about a race back? first one back gets the last cookie!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work rip u__u i hope it's not too bad! sorry for being a mess of run on sentences. also, the concept for this short story was inspired by this super cute piece of art by kg-nonameh! https://kg-nonameh.tumblr.com/post/618389879245701120/i-would-watch-a-thousand-episodes-about-perfuma


End file.
